Electronic circuitry in assemblies can dissipate a substantial amount of heat during operations. Such heat dissipation generally is exacerbated in scenarios in which the electronic circuitry is densely packaged. In user equipment, such as a portable electronic device, the device's electronic circuitry can dissipate enough heat to cause elevated temperatures at the housing of the device, causing discomfort to a user of the device, which in turn, can lead to reduced consumer satisfaction with the device.